Show Me the Meaning of Life
by Nutti
Summary: First she tried to talk to him but did not. But Harry forced her and she finally told him about her past...or did she? Is there something that she is still hiding from Harry...and...the world? (their fifth year)
1. Introduction

Show Me the Meaning of Life I DISCLAIM all characters, settings etc. in this story except Nina and Natasha Holland. They are my own characters! This applies for all chapters.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Introduction  
  
Quidditch Match- 1st one of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Commentator: Lee Jordan  
  
" And Johnson with the quaffle! That's Angelina Johnson there!"  
  
Harry was flying high on his Firebolt, squinting around for the tiny, golden snitch. He listened more attentively to the commentary side-by-side. The last time Gryffindor scored, he was so caught up in looking for the snitch that he almost missed seeing the spectacular shot.  
  
" She flies, she soars, she's approaching the hoop, almost there.OHHHHH.she's blocked by Marcus Flint. Angelina drops the quaffle. Slytherin in possession. NO! Wait! Gryffindor in possession! Excellent block by Katie Bell of Gryffindor!"  
  
There were loud boos from the Slytherin end.  
  
" Katie Bell still in possession of the quaffle.she's flying.CAREFUL KATY! Nice dodge around a Bludger.she still has the quaffle.and SHE SCORES!!!"  
  
A scream erupted from the Gryffindor supporters which drowned out the boos from the Slytherin supporters. Harry squinted around some more. Was that the Snitch? He looked more closely. No, it wasn't.  
  
" Drat.where is that snitch?" Harry heard Draco Malfoy murmur behind him. He realized that Malfoy was right on his tail. Harry knew that Malfoy was probably scheming how to foul him but he couldn't care any less. He was going to focus his mind on finding that snitch before Malfoy if it was the last thing he did.  
  
They had been playing for a couple of hours, yet no sign of the snitch. Harry ducked as George Weasley whizzed past in pursuit of a bludger.  
  
" All right there, Harry?" George scowled at Malfoy as he went past.  
  
" Yeah, thanks! " Harry yelled back.  
  
All of a sudden, he noticed a glint of gold hovering a few feet away. Excitement surging through him, he kicked back hard on his Firebolt and hit Malfoy on the wrist.  
  
" Watch where you're going Pott." he did not have time to finish his sentence. Harry surged towards the snitch, caught it deftly and rose steadily on his broom.  
  
" Harry Potter got the snitch. GRYFFINDOR WINS!"  
  
Ron and Hermione cheered madly. The crimson-clad supporters started to pour into the ground, squashing the Gryffindor team flat. Harry managed to wriggle out and spotting Hermione and Ron standing some distance away, walked towards them. As usual, Hermione was looking disdainful, passing comments such as " Barbaric.shameless.disgraceful." On the other hand, Ron was looking amused at Hermione's remarks and was grinning at the crazy crowd now being fended off by Fred and George Weasley. Harry joined them.  
  
" Off their rocker." he said as he watched the twins swinging their beater clubs around and the crowd trying to dodge the blows.  
  
Just then, Ron and Hermione turned to talk to Katie Bell who had managed to free herself from the madness. Harry turned too, only to see Nina Holland coming in his direction.  
  
Nina was probably the most unpopular girl in the whole school. She, like Harry, was in 5th year and was of Gryffindor house. Although he had studied with her for 5 years now, Harry could count on his fingers the number of times that he had talked to her. Most people knew that she was the I-won't- come-out-of-my-shell type, clamed up and shy. She replied when talked to but never started a conversation of her own will. She was the only one who did not chatter during meals, sat alone in class and isolated herself from the rest of the school's population. However, she was a great reader and she was extremely smart, just like Hermione.  
  
As Nina approached, she gave a small wave. Harry slowly raised his hand and waved back quickly. Immediately, her face split into a broad grin.  
  
" Why is she coming towards me?" Harry thought.  
  
Why is Nina approaching Harry? Did the crowd get hurt from the Weasleys' violent attempt to fend them off?  
  
Find out in the next installment!  
  
Hey ppl.plsplspls review. thanx so much. 


	2. Those Blue Blue Eyes

Chapter 2: Those blue, blue eyes  
  
" Hey." said Harry.  
  
" Hey " Nina replied.  
  
Harry looked all around for Hermione and Ron. They were still talking to Katie Bell.  
  
" Wonderful! What does Nina want? What am I going to say to her anyway? I f only I had Hermione or Ron to help me out . . .I am not good at all at conversing with people whom I hardly talk to . . ." thought Harry silently. He looked into Nina's expectant eyes. He noticed for the first time how blue they were.  
  
Harry was dimly aware of her congratulating him on his superb flying. If he weren't so engrossed with the expressions in her eyes, he would have realized that it was rather unusual for her to be talking so much. Harry continued to stare at her eyes. He saw mixed expressions in them. There was longing . . . yes; there was definitely a raging anger and some considerable amount of determination in those startlingly blue eyes . . .  
  
Harry had an unpleasant jolt back to reality when Ron suddenly clapped a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Hi Nina."  
  
" Uh . . . hi Ron, Hermione." Nina switched back to her usual uncertain tone. Harry had not noticed that she was speaking with confidence until now. *** *** *** " Uh . . . hi Ron, Hermione." Nina heard herself say uncertainly.  
  
" Why did they have to come? Why now? After all the time I spent building up the courage to talk to Harry . . ." she thought in dismay.  
  
She knew she could trust Ron and Hermione but she couldn't say it in front of them, she had to keep the rules in mind . . . "Ask Harry if you can speak to him alone, Nina!" a voice in her head commanded. She decided to give it a shot.  
  
" Hey . . . H . . . hey . . . I . . ." she couldn't do it.  
  
" Hey I gotta go. Catcha people around later." She said and dashed off. As she ran, she could feel three pairs of eyes boring into her back. *** *** *** Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at the retreating figure in surprise. What had happened? They were utterly taken aback by her sudden departure.  
  
" Was it something I said?" asked Ron. " No idea. Guess that she is just weird . . ." Harry mused. He still had not forgotten those eyes so full of expressions and meaning. " What did she want anyway?" asked Hermione.  
  
" Let's go shall we? Fred and George should've nicked enough food from the kitchens . . . oh, speaking of them, isn't it a miracle that no one got injured in their mad attempt to chase the crowd away?" Ron grinned.  
  
Harry was only too glad to get off the subject of Nina for a while. The more he thought about that raging anger and mysterious longing, the more he felt drawn to those eyes and their meanings. " Why is she so quiet and mysterious all the time? What has she got to hide?" he thought. He had to find out more about her, he knew he had to. Harry decided that he would worry about that later as they had reached the Gryffindor common room. He switched quickly to party mode. -Time passes- The party had been going on for a couple of hours now. As usual, the whole of Gryffindor house turned up- well, almost the whole house- Nina wasn't there. No one realized it except Harry. Most people tended not to notice whether Nina was there or not. She always sat in an unobtrusive corner quietly, studying or reading.  
  
When the party finally ended at 11p.m, everyone started going to their dormitories. Harry was in bed in a flash. He started to think about what had been bugging all through the evening- those eyes. They reminded him very much of himself. The same longing look that he had worn when he saw his parents in the mirror of Erised during his first year. The same raging anger that he felt towards Voldemort for ruining all those lives. The same determination he felt every time he came face to face with Voldemort.  
  
And today on the ground . . .why had she rushed off like that? Why was she stuttering so much? "Was she trying to tell me something?" Harry thought aloud.  
  
"Wassa matter Harry? Talking to yourself?" Ron slurred, half-asleep. "Huh . . .no . . ." he replied. Again the question arose, " What was she hiding?" Deciding that he would leave the worrying to tomorrow, he rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
Why did Nina rush off like that? Was she really trying to say something? If so, then what was she trying to say? What about those blue, blue eyes? What will Harry find in them? Find out in future chapters.  
  
PLZZZZZ review...thanx sososooso much 


	3. Nina Out of Her Shell?

Chapter 3: Nina out of her shell? *** *** *** The Gryffindors were at breakfast the next morning. Hermione looked over at Harry. He had been very quiet since yesterday. After all, it was Friday and they had lessons later on. He needed to eat. She nudged Ron. He looked over at Harry too. Harry was pushing a piece of bacon around his plate with his fork.  
  
Ron sighed. He looked on Hermione's other side. Very strangely, Nina wasn't eating either. She who usually went back for seconds was pushing her untouched food around her plate to make the quantity look less. "Was it because of yesterday?" Ron wondered. *** *** *** Nina speared a sausage on her fork. She brought it to her mouth, and then gave up. The smell of food made her feel sick. She returned to pushing omlette bits around her plate. As she did so, she could feel Ron's eyes on her.  
  
" Look away, look away . . ." Nina muttered under her breath. She badly wanted to talk to Harry but there was no way she was going to do so with Ron and Hermione around. Furthermore, she felt a bit doubtful. What if he didn't want to listen to her? Or what if he refused to help her? She sighed and stared at her food. Just the sight of the food was making her feel sick.  
  
Nina quickly got up, pushed her chair back, grabbed her backpack and disappeared into the Entrance Hall. *** *** *** Harry watched as Nina disappeared into the Entrance Hall. He badly wanted to go after her and ask her what the matter was, what those eyes meant, but he restrained himself. He was sure Ron and Hermione would think he was . . . well . . . attracted to her or something.  
  
*TIME PASSES*  
  
Harry and Ron looked up at Professor Trelawney. "Can't she ever stop droning?" Ron said with a particularly obvious yawn. " Umhm . . ." was all Harry said. As usual the sickly perfume and heat from the fire was fogging up his brain . . .  
  
Harry was standing at the door of a huge house. It was situated on a hill and the whole valley could be seen from up there. At the foot of the hill was a village. And a good distance away from the village was . . .a graveyard. A sudden sense of déjà vu washed over him.  
  
As Harry stood and pondered, a bloodcurdling scream could be heard. Harry looked at the graveyard again. In the dim light of the setting sun, he could just about make out a tall, skeletal figure with a raised arm. The figure appeared to be laughing but the screaming drowned out the sound. Harry knew that figure . . . yes, he did. Suddenly, his scar seared with pain, the screaming was in his head . . .  
  
Harry opened his eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes looking at him. He stared up into Nina's concerned face. The expressions in her eyes were clearer than ever. They were burning in her eyes. Beside Nina, Ron was bending over Harry looking rather troubled. Professor Trelawney was standing with the rest of the class, a little behind Ron. Harry had a feeling that Nina said something that kept Prof. Trelawney back.  
  
Although Prof. Trelawney only wanted one person to go with Harry to the hospital wing, both Ron and Nina insisted on going with him.  
  
" What difference is it going to make to you anyway Professor?" Nina asked in a cold voice. The class stared at her. They had never heard her talking confidently to anyone, let alone talking coldly to a teacher. However, Nina appeared not to care. Harry was extremely surprised. "What happened to the shy, I-won't-come-out-of-my-shell Nina?" he wondered.  
  
What had happened to Nina?  
  
Why the sudden change?  
  
And what had Harry been dreaming about?  
  
Find out as you read on.  
  
PLS R&R. thanks so much. 


	4. Tell Us What Happened

Chapter 4: Tell us what happened . . .  
  
It was the next morning. The rest of the previous day had gone by without incident. Nina had gone back to her usual reserved self. However, Ron and Hermione were worried.  
  
" Ron, did he tell you what he dreamt of?"  
  
" No! He said that he didn't want to talk about it. I don't know what is wrong with him nowadays . . .he's always trusted us before! "  
  
" Have you noticed that Nina's been acting strangely too?" Hermione voiced out what Ron had been thinking. " It's just so . . . queer" Ron commented.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Harry entered through the portrait hole and heard Ron say "It's just so . . . queer".  
  
" What is?" Harry asked. Ron jumped. "What is what?"  
  
" What is queer?" Harry gave him a quizzical look. Ron glanced at Hermione. She gave a slight nod. " We have to ask him anyway . . ." she said, not looking at Ron and Harry.  
  
" Well Harry, you have been acting so strange lately! Why don't you tell us what is wrong? We can try and help you out . . ." Ron said rather hesitantly. Harry turned away. How could he tell them? What would he say? Would they ever understand what he meant? What if they take it wrongly? A hundred questions arose in his head. He had to tell them.  
  
" Two days ago, when Nina was talking to me, I just happened to notice her eyes. I was surprised to see in her eyes . . . longing, a raging anger, a hatred and steely determination. Ever since then I wanted to find out more about her . . . because I know she's hiding something. I know what those expressions together mean . . . I have felt the same before and I still do sometimes." He blurted out and stared at the two of them.  
  
Hermione seemed to fighting a mad urge to laugh. Ron was grinning so much, Harry was afraid his cheek muscles would tear. " What?" Harry questioned. He was obviously annoyed.  
  
" You are infatuated!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Harry knew they would take it like this. He knew they wouldn't understand what those expressions together meant. He knew they wouldn't understand why those eyes bothered him.  
  
" I am NOT infatuated! I knew you two would take it like this. That is why I didn't tell you earlier!" He stormed off to his dormitory.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Ron and Hermione watched as Harry stormed up the staircase. Both of them were taken aback by his sudden outburst but they recovered quickly. They ran after him.  
  
Hermione pushed open the door to the dormitory and found Harry looking out the window. " Hey Harry . . . we're really sorry."  
  
"No, I'm sorry . . . I shouldn't have shouted."  
  
" It's ok Harry. It was partly our fault too . . . look we'll help you to get Nina to open up to us but you first explain to us what you meant, ok?" said Hermione, hoping to make up for what just happened.  
  
Ron and Hermione listened intently as Harry explained to them how the expressions in Nina's eyes reminded him very much of himself, what the cause of those expressions was and how he had a feeling it might be the same cause for Nina also. " So you see, I have to find out what she is hiding."  
  
"But Harry, how can you be sure that she is hiding some thing? The determination in her eyes could have been because she needed determination to talk to you. You know how shy she is." Hermione tried to reason.  
  
" Ok, you can explain away the determination, but how about the longing, anger and hatred?" Harry argued.  
  
"All right, all right" Hermione sighed. " But this better not turn out to be a wild goose chase!"  
  
Is Harry right after all?  
  
What is this mysterious cause that makes Harry feel those expressions he saw in Nina's eyes?  
  
Will this turn out to be a wild goose chase?  
  
Read on to find out!  
  
R&R . . . thanx 


	5. Longing, Raging Anger and Steely Determi...

Chapter 5: Longing, raging anger and steely determination . . .  
  
It was finally Monday. The Gryffindor 5th years never had a longer weekend. Their unbearable workload was really getting to them and this also meant that Harry, Ron and Hermione had had no time to discuss about Nina.  
  
Breakfast was just finishing (Harry and Nina were eating again). Harry was lost in thought. Was he right by thinking that Nina had the same reason as him to feel a longing, a rage and determination? Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up and the chatter died down.  
  
" I have received news from the Ministry of Magic that they wish to close down Hogwarts as they believe that all of you will be safer at your own houses. However, the truth is that no place is really safe anymore. Voldemort is striking everywhere. I understand full well if any one of you wishes to head back home to your family. But I would encourage all of you to stay here even for the Christmas holidays as Hogwarts is probably the safest place for all of you. I have assured the Ministry of Magic that all of you will be fine here. Do understand that I am not forcing any of you to stay." He paused.  
  
There was just one thought in Harry's mind. Longing, anger, hatred and determination . . .it all came down to Voldemort . . .it was all because of Voldemort. Dumbledore was speaking again.  
  
" I know that many of your families may have suffered or are suffering in the hands Lord Voldemort. But we must be strong. We must stand united. Only then will we be able to overcome him."  
  
As Dumbledore spoke, Harry looked over at Nina. Her reaction proved that his assumption was right. Nina's face was as white as a sheet. Her right hand was gripping her goblet and in her left hand was a squashed breakfast bun. Her knuckles had turned white too. Her hands were shaking. Now he knew why she had looked troubled when he woke clutching his scar in divination. She knew he was dreaming about Voldemort.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Nina was shaking. She did not care about her breakfast bun, which was now a squashed pulp. She was dimly aware of people getting up and moving off. Why did Dumbledore have to talk about it? Why now? Why did he have to bring back the memories? She felt like crying, but she didn't. She didn't want people to think she was dorkier than the dork they already knew her to be. Suddenly, she felt a cool hand shake her shoulder.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Harry took Nina's shoulder and shook it. She turned.  
  
" Are you all right Nina?"  
  
"Yea . . . I think I was just a bit carried away."  
  
" It was because of him wasn't it? Tell me Nina. It's Voldemort isn't it?" Harry queried her.  
  
Nina's mouth dropped open. "H . . . how did you know? Well . . . yes it is Lord Voldemort."  
  
Ron flinched and Hermione and Harry looked surprised. " What did I say?" Nina asked them.  
  
" You said you-know-who's name!" Ron looked rather shaken.  
  
"Oh that . . . I don't fear saying his name."  
  
" Anyway Nina, you are going tell us all about it." Harry ordered. " All about what?" Nina looked confused. " The Dark Lord Nina. You are going to tell us what he did to you."  
  
" But . . . I . . . I can't . . ."  
  
"Nina please! How long will you stay like this? Open up a bit! You can trust us! Nina, I know how it is to face Voldemort. You have been trying to tell me this for quite some time but you didn't want to tell it in front if Ron and Hermione did you? Trust people, Nina. Please . . . it will help you to relieve some stress if you told us . . ." Harry chided her.  
  
"All right, I trust you all. But I can't tell you now. Later in the evening, ok?" Nina finally gave in. Just as she was getting up, she smiled, " Thanks, for revealing to me trust and friendship."  
  
What will Nina tell Harry, Ron and Hermione?  
  
Will Nina become more outgoing now?  
  
Find out in future chapters.  
  
R&R. thanx 


	6. A Sudden Departure

Chapter 6: A Sudden Departure  
  
"Come on Harry, Ron! Let's go quickly . . . we have to give Nina some time . . ." Hermione said in a barely audible whisper. " I know . . ." moaned Ron trying to clear up the table he had been using. " Shhhhhh . . . you wouldn't want Snape to hear . . ." Harry chided Ron in a whisper.  
  
They quickly exited the potions classroom after one last, significant glance at Nina. It had been their last lesson for the day and they were planning to meet Nina in the library so that she could tell them about her past. Nina had suggested that they go ahead of her so that others won't get suspicious as to why she was with them.  
  
They entered the library and waited trying to avoid the vulture-like Mdm Pince who was staring at them in an extremely vulture-like way as they were just standing around doing absolutely nothing. Much to Ron's surprise, even Hermione wasn't looking through any books. The truth was that she was extremely worried about Harry. He had looked disturbingly not all there through the day. She glanced at him. He still had that dreamy, lost look about him although it wasn't as bad as before. Sighing, she shook her head.  
  
" Come on Harry, relax . . ." She did not expect the frustrated tone in Harry's voice.  
  
"Hermione, please . . . she said she's coming, but where is she?" Harry said in an extra-loud whisper.  
  
"All right, all right . . . she's a bit late . . . so what? She'll come Harry, patience!" The words were no sooner out of her mouth when Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas sauntered in. They headed over to Harry, Ron and Hermione and Dean held out a piece of paper to Harry. " You got a love letter from you girlfriend . . . Hermione, don't be jealous, he's very famous you know . . ." he teased. Harry grabbed the note. It was from Nina.  
  
"Dear Harry," it read. "Something very urgent has cropped up. I shall probably have to be away from Hogwarts for a few days. I shall explain in detail when I get back. From: Nina =)." Hermione and Ron, who had been reading over Harry's shoulder, stared at each other and sighed deeply. Now Harry would remain in this foul mood for the next few days. And what was Nina's urgent appointment? Why hadn't she informed them in person?  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Harry heard Hermione Ron sigh deeply. He knew why. They couldn't put up with his behavior. " It's not like I'm not trying!" he wanted to shout but he decided that it was not their fault. " Well that's that then. I have waited for three days . . . what difference is few more days going to make?" he said as casually as he could.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Hermione and Ron stared at each other again. Why was Harry acting so casual? It was pretty obvious that he was putting it up . . . was it to please them both? But why? They already knew that he was upset about it and were ready to put up with his moods . . . so why pretend? However, they thought it wiser not to say anything.  
  
They forced smiles, as there was no way they were going to be joyous when Harry looked like a dead duck. All three of them headed up to the Gryffindor common room. It was completely empty except for Crookshanks who was sleeping in front of the fire. " Everybody must be outside. It's a fine day. Shall we go out too?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. " You go if you want, I'm staying." Ron looked like he was about to say something to persuade Harry but Hermione stopped him. "Don't . . . just let him be . . ." she whispered softly.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Harry stared into the bright orange and yellow dancing flames. A few more days . . . why, he had struggled for five hours since morning but now it seemed he had to wait for at least twenty-four hours. What was her great urgency? What was this that was more important than staying at Hogwarts? And how come Dumbledore let her leave? What if she got . . .well, he didn't want to think about it . . . a soft tap, tap on the window interrupted his thoughts. He looked over to see . . .  
  
"Hedwig! You're back!" Harry launched himself across the room and pulled open the window. Hedwig flew in and landed on the backrest of Ron's armchair with Sirius's (Harry's godfather) note tied to her leg. Harry hurriedly pulled it off and signaled to Ron and Hermione to listen as he read it aloud to the empty common room.  
  
"Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione,  
  
I hope all of you are okay. I am fine. Very horrible things are happening out here. There have been hundreds of muggle killings and lots of wizards, mainly aurors but some unfortunate, innocent families too, have been tortured or killed. It's practically hopeless for us as Voldemort is impossible to track down. However, we are still trying.  
  
The most recent muggle killing left two young girls orphaned. They are witches I believe. I am not sure if they were muggle-born or whether they were living with muggle relations because they lost their parents, but there you have it. You are all quite safe with Dumbledore around. However, one will do good to take care of himself or herself. I'll write again soon. Meanwhile, keep an eye out for yourself and DO NOT go nosing around. Whatever happens outside Hogwarts, there's nothing you can do to stop it.  
  
Sirius."  
  
Harry finished reading and looked up at the other two. They looked shocked and upset. "That is just so sad . . ." Hermione muttered. "Yea . . ." Ron agreed. Harry was silent.  
  
Time passes  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were entering the Gryffindor common room after dinner. Harry was lost in thought once more. " HARRY! Will you snap out of your dreams?" Hermione nearly yelled in desperation.  
  
" Guys . . . I don't know why but I feel that something is amiss . . ." Harry said quietly.  
  
"You love to make mysteries out of nothing don't you?" Ron questioned with a raised eyebrow. Harry did not answer. He just shook his head.  
  
Is Harry just creating mysteries or is there really something amiss? If so, what is it?  
  
Find out as you read on . . .  
  
Ppl, plz read and review. Thanx! 


	7. Muddling Mysteries

Chapter 7: Muddling Mysteries  
  
Harry awoke that morning, hoping that Nina will return that day. " What has Voldemort got to do with her? Why does she not tell us? Is it why she doesn't mix with anyone? But she wanted my help . . . and I shall help her . . . only if she told us . . ." several thoughts ran through Harry's head. Whichever way he looked at them, his questions didn't seem to make any sense to him.  
  
"All this would never have come about if I hadn't looked into those eyes . . . oh, wait. Maybe it still would have happened . . . she wanted to tell me about it in any case . . ." Harry was lost in his muddling thoughts, which to him made no sense. He snapped back to reality soon as he knew that he had to go down for breakfast. Harry wondered about the day ahead of him. Double potions for last lesson . . .he groaned. He knew he would able to stand potions if he had something interesting to look forward to after lessons today, but there was nothing. Wondering whether they should visit Hagrid later and tell him about Nina "Mystery" Holland ( mystery's her middle name . . . getit?), Harry headed to the Great Hall.  
  
* * *  
  
The Gryffindor table was rather quiet that morning, Ron noticed. The three of them were down for breakfast. Ron had a weird suspicion that it was to do with the two empty seats at their table. They were one of the very few who were chattering. Actually, Harry wasn't exactly chattering either, but never mind. He thought about the empty seats. One was obviously Nina's. But the other one? Who else wasn't here?  
  
Ron gave a sweeping glance around. All of a sudden, he noticed that it wasn't only the Gryffindor table that had empty seats. There was the Hufflepuff table with much more vacant seats then the Gryffindor table. " Was I so blind to not have noticed it before?" Ron wondered.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and stared in the direction he was staring- at the other house tables. She had noticed it too. There were several empty seats . . . had the number increased since two days ago, the day Nina left? There seemed to be so many now . . .  
  
Hermione felt a sense of foreboding. She looked around to Harry to see whether he had noticed the unusual atmosphere around them. Obviously not . . . he was staring straight at Dumbledore.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry stared straight at Dumbledore. He did not know why, but he just wanted Dumbledore to say something to them . . . something . . . anything at all . . . he was completely oblivious to everything except the strange sense of foreboding in him. He stared blankly at the two empty seats at the Gryffindor table. His eyes refused to focus on them. Somehow, his brain wasn't really absorbing anything that morning.  
  
Of a sudden instinct, he looked over to the Ravenclaw table. He came to a somewhat dim realization that there was something amiss there. Quickly focusing his attention on the Ravenclaw table, Harry wondered. What was it now? . . . WAIT . . . where was she? Where was Cho Chang? She was gone . . .  
  
Harry realized that he hadn't really looked around the Great Hall for a number of days. He had been too preoccupied . . . "No wonder I didn't notice she was gone . . ." Harry said softly to himself. Now why didn't that bother him?  
  
* * *  
  
Dumbledore stood up. For once the noise level didn't have much difference. Why? Because hardly anyone was making much noise in the first place. Dumbledore noticed it. Well, who wouldn't? It was all too obvious. Dumbledore didn't wonder why . . . he knew the reason. That was way too obvious too. At least, it was to him.  
  
He looked around through his half moon spectacles. Slytherin . . . no change . . . those same grim, carefree faces, no vacant seats. " Sigh . . ." Dumbledore thought to himself. Hufflepuff . . . so many empty seats . . . long faces, silence. Ravenclaw . . . just one empty seat . . . silence and long faces all the same. Finally, Gryffindor . . . two empty seats . . . heads down . . . silence again. He sighed again and started.  
  
" Everyone, please listen very carefully to what I have to say. I express great displeasure in giving you all some very unpleasant news this morning. Due to safety reasons, all Hogsmede trips shall be cancelled henceforth. So shall all Quidditch matches." There was a loud shout of protest from some students.  
  
"You must understand," Dumbledore interrupted them, "That anything can happen up in the air!" Silence. "Let me also make it extremely clear that no one is to be seen on the grounds after sunset without adult company. That would be from about 7p.m. No one is to approach the Forbidden Forest for any reason. Anything to be done out side the castle should be done before 7p.m. If you have to leave the castle after that, you would have to get a Hogwarts teacher, Mr.Filch or myself to accompany you. Is that very clear?"  
  
Some people nodded. Some were silent. Dumbledore looked around. His eyes stopped on Harry. He looked pale and . . . troubled . . . yes, that was the right word. "Now what has gotten into that boy?" Dumbledore wondered in silence.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry felt Dumbledore piercing stare on him. He couldn't look back into his eyes . . . no, he couldn't. Voldemort again . . . yes, it was him . . . the empty seats . . . Nina's and Cho's strange disappearances . . . it was him . . . Harry knew it was . . . but what had he done this time?  
  
Voldemort, Nina, two empty seats at the Gryffindor table . . . something gnawed at the back of his head . . . he couldn't recall what.  
  
* * *CHANGE OF SCENE, SETTING, ETC.* * *  
  
" YOU FOOLS! YOU IMBECILES! YOU USELESS, PATHETIC . . . DARE TO CALL YOURSELVES LORD VOLDEMORT'S SUPPORTERS??? DARE TO CALL YOURSELVES DEATH EATERS WHEN YOU DIDN'T LIVE UP TO THAT NAME? THIS SHOULD TEACH ALL OF YOU A LESSON!"  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo . . . Master! Have mercy! Forgive me! Forgive us all!" a Death Eater fell at Voldemort's feet.  
  
Voldemort laughed . . . a cold, mirthless laugh. "Mercy? You ask me for mercy? I don't want your fake emotions here, Avery . . . CRUCIO!" The night air was shattered by Avery's agonized yells. Voldemort lifted the curse and laughed once again as the tortured Death Eater fell limply to his knees." MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA . . ."  
  
Lucius Malfoy stepped forward "It will not be repeated, my Lord. We will set out tonight to accomplish the mission."  
  
"That will not be necessary Lucius . . . I have better plans . . . anyway, you can only repeat this sort of idiocy if you are given a chance to do so . . . isn't that right now? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA . . . it is good, however, that you finished off everyone who was there . . . that leaves our path half clear . . . (thinking to himself) The new plan is going to take more time . . . but this time . . . I'll do the finishing off! HAHAHAHA . . .!"  
  
The air is filled with the sound of merciless laughter . . .  
  
* * *BACK TO HOGWARTS* * *  
  
Has Harry figured out why Nina is gone?  
  
Why doesn't Cho's disappearance bother him?  
  
What is this thing that's "gnawing at the back of Harry's head" but he can't recall?  
  
What is the blunder that the Death Eaters made? What orders had they been given in the first place?  
  
What is Voldemort's new plan?  
  
Who is going to be "finished off " ?  
  
Find out as you read on. PLSPLSPLS R&R. thanx sooooooo much!!  
  
Author's note: OK . . . first things first. This is the first time I'm putting in more POVs and it's the first time I'm really bringing in Voldemort . . . How's it going so far? PLS tell me if any of my chapters need any sort of improvement. You can send your suggestions through e-mail even. Just mail to: shane_filan_rulez@hotmail.com. Thanx soooooo much. I'll be adding in more suspense as I go on . . . I know the so-called "suspense" is a bit obvious . . . really sorry . . . if you have any suggestions to improve it then pls contact me . . . either put it in the reviews or e-mail me. It's also going to get darker . . .(I HOPE) . . .and there's going to be a bit of comedy and well as sentiments . . . (I HOPE) So . . . I am seriously depending on your responses. I want an honest response . . . so if honesty means to FLAME me . . . then go ahead! Thanx again! - Nutti =) 


	8. Emotions of the Past Evoked

Chapter 8: Emotions from the past evoked  
  
" That was one disastrous lesson!" Ron exclaimed as he exited the Potions classroom with Harry and Hermione. As he looked over at his friends for a response, he suddenly realized that what he said was not very appropriate. Snape had given Harry detention for being rude to him. "Well," Ron thought silently, " It wasn't really Harry's fault." Harry had come to Nina's defence when Snape commented angrily about her long-term absence. Snape had jumped at this opportunity to give him detention. " How like him!" Ron thought to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry looked down at his shoes. Why did Snape have to pick on him? He had only come to Nina's defence. Pickling humbugs in Snape's dungeon wasn't a very inviting idea, even with all his friends around. Now he had to endure two hours of that very dungeon all alone.  
  
He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. They were face to face with Malfoy, the last person he wished to see then. Behind him stood his huge companions, Crabbe and Goyle, sniggering goofily.  
  
"Oh boys . . . look who is here . . . it's little Holland's boyfriend . . . how's it going Potter? Oh wait . . . you don't know where she is, do you?" Malfoy scorned. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered uncontrollably. Harry stared at the three of them with a burning feeling in his stomach. His eyes were filled with longing, raging anger and steely determination . . . sound familiar?  
  
"MALFOY, SHUT IT " was all he managed to say. He was so angry that he couldn't get himself to open his mouth. He was afraid something unwanted might come out of it. Still glaring at the three, Harry went obediently with Ron and Hermione towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione pulled Harry and signaled to Ron to do the same. Harry left obediently with them, although he was still glaring at the three laughing figures behind. Suddenly, Ron stopped.  
  
" What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
" I forgot my quill in the dungeon! Back there with Snape!" Ron moaned. Hermione sighed. Harry was still glaring straight ahead. "Go get your quill. Harry and I shall head back to the common room first. That is ok with you, right Harry?" Hermione questioned. Silence. Taking that as a yes, Hermione waved to Ron and pulled Harry towards the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.  
  
" Wimblebimble" Hermione replied and the portrait swung forward to admit them. As they stepped in through the portrait hole, what they saw made them stop dead.  
  
* * *  
  
" Hi guys!!" Nina exclaimed.  
  
" Nina!" Hermione squealed and ran forward to give her a hug. Nina choked and coughed. " Wow Hermione, you choked me with that hug . . ." she panted. As they broke apart, Nina noticed Harry standing a few feet away. She waved to him. "Come on over, Harry! Why are you still standing there?"  
  
* * *  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. She was back . . . she was actually back . . .in spite of himself, he smiled. Hesitantly, he moved forward. Nina was smiling but behind that smile he could see the worry and sadness that was in her mind. Not to mention the longing, raging anger and steely determination . . .  
  
Harry unstuck his tongue and asked, "When did you return, Nina?" He was only half listening, as Nina told the two how she returned during potions but decided not to go for class, as she was scared that Snape would give her detention for coming in late. She said that she thought staying in the common room was better as Snape did not know that she was back. Harry could see that Hermione did not approve of this, firstly as Nina was skipping lessons and also, as it was because of Nina's absence that Harry got detention. If Nina had come for potions, Snape would not have commented about her absence and Harry would not have talked back. He could have escaped detention . . . Harry shook his head. It wasn't Nina's fault.  
  
* * *  
  
Nina looked at Hermione, then at Harry. She could sense that something was wrong. "Anything up?" she asked as casually as she could. Harry simply shook his head. The sound of someone entering the common room made her look up. It was . . . Ron.  
  
Nina stared at the floor. Then recovering quickly, she looked up at Ron and smiled, awaiting his reaction.  
  
" Nina! Is it really you? Where had you gone? What happened?" Ron's curiosity made her laugh.  
  
"Chill out, Ron! It is me!" Nina shook her head, got up and leaned against the armchair. "I came back during potions, but decided not to came for lesson as I was too scared that Snape would give me detention for coming in late. There was no way of him knowing that I was already back . . ."  
  
Ron nodded in acknowledgement. "So why did you disappear without an explanation? Are you ready to tell us about your past now?" he asked, after casting a nervous glance at Harry. Nina hesitated, glanced at each of them briefly, then started.  
  
"It all started when I was very young. Both my parents were aurors. It was the time when Voldemort's power was at its peak. One day, my parents, who were members of the . . .er, I mean . . . they were called in for a meeting."  
  
* * *  
  
"Members of the . . .?" Harry mumbled. Nina did not seem to hear.  
  
"They left me and my sister in the care of one of my wizarding relatives- my mother's sister. That night was the last time we ever saw them. The next morning, my parents' death was all over the Daily Prophet. Voldemort had murdered them. The day on which the wizarding world was informed of our parents' death was also the day on which you brought about Voldemort's downfall, Harry."  
  
Harry looked at her in silence. He was not sure of what he was hearing. Nina had a sister??? Nina continued.  
  
"As my sister and I were very young, we didn't understand much, except for the fact that we would never see our parents again. My wizarding relatives took us in. I was barely one or so. My sister was a newborn baby. It put a lot of pressure on my relatives, but they never complained. Then last year, he returned . . . Voldemort returned . . .and because . . . I mean . . . for some reason or the other . . . he considered me a threat and tried to finish me off. However, I escaped him as I was at my grandmother's house for the holidays with my sister. My grandmother and my other relatives who lived there were all muggles. He went to my house seeking me and in doing so, he murdered everyone else there. It was only after that that he found out I was not there. Dumbledore contacted me and told me what had happened. My sister and I had no choice but to continue living with my muggle relatives.  
  
They knew we were witches, but they accepted us into their family. They were very nice to us. However, soon after we returned to school this year, Voldemort sent the Death Eaters to finish off our only family. In this way he would make me vulnerable to his attacks. The reason why my sister and I went away from school is because Dumbledore suspected that my muggle relatives were in grave danger. He wanted us to be with them at once. Unfortunately, we were too late." Nina ended.  
  
No one had come into the common throughout the time she told her story as it was a Friday and everyone was relaxing outside since they had the whole weekend to do their homework. Because of this, the silence was even more pronounced than ever. Nobody was looking at each other and the silence was not only a stunned silence, it was also an awkward silence. Harry was thinking about Sirius's letter. Muggle killings . . . two girls left orphaned . . . Sirius was talking about Nina and her sister . . . this was what had been tugging at his brain for the past few days . . .  
  
"You never told us that you have a sister," Harry broke the silence.  
  
"I do. Her name's Natasha. She . . . is here . . . in Hogwarts . . . she's a fourth year student." Nina said slowly, focusing her eyes on the ground.  
  
"I hate Voldemort . . . more than ever . . ." Harry said suddenly.  
  
* * *  
  
Nina stared at Harry. " I really want to tell him but how can I speak to him privately?" she thought silently. She suddenly caught sight of Ron and felt herself going red, not knowing why. She looked down then looked up again only to ponder on the matter yet again. "I wish I could tell all of them . . . but, oh well . . ." Noticing that Hermione was staring at her, she quickly looked at her shoes again.  
  
Is there something mysterious about Nina's past? Is there something she's trying to hide?  
  
What does Nina want to tell but does not? Or is it cannot?  
  
Nina goes red at the sight of . . . who???  
  
Read on and find out . . . pls R&R thanx a lot! 


	9. Crushes and Complications

Chapter 9: Crushes and Complications  
  
Hermione stared at Nina. She was staring straight at her feet.  
  
"What is wrong with that girl? There is definitely something wrong. Firstly, she wasn't very sure of what she herself was saying while telling us about her past. Then she started to stare at Ron and . . .wait a minute. Why was she staring at RON???" Hermione realized that it was rather odd that Nina should be doing that. She shook herself. Maybe she was just imagining it . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Harry was lost in thought. "Why was Nina so unsure of what she was saying? Is she trying to hide something? She wanted to tell me something at the first Quidditch match of the season. What was it? It can't be her past or she would have said why she needed to tell us this. Does this mean that she is still hiding something? But it has to be something to do with Voldemort . . .or does it?"  
  
He wasn't very sure of his own questions, but he knew he needed some answers . . . and he knew that only Nina could give them to him. All of a sudden, he felt rather hungry.  
  
"Let's go for dinner shall we?" Harry asked the rest. Ron nodded in response and they headed towards the portrait hole in silence and exited the common room.  
  
-TIME PASSES-  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was getting a book out of her dresser to take to the common room for a bit of reading before bedtime. She rummaged around and decided that she might as well read the "Flying with the Cannons" that Harry had lent her so that she could understand Quidditch better. Just then, Nina entered the dormitory and Hermione saw an excellent opportunity to question her.  
  
"Er . . . Nina, can I ask you a question? Why were you st . . ." She didn't finish her sentence as she suddenly realized what she was saying and she knew from the look on Nina's face that she knew it too.  
  
* * * Nina's face was redder than a beet. "I . . .er . . ." she tried to explain it away but no avail. She could feel Hermione staring at her, looking very surprised and amused. She heard Hermione speak.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione unstuck her tongue. "Nina, I . . . really didn't know . . . but I thought . . . I thought you liked Harry, not Ron . . ." she said, trying very hard not to make it obvious that this was quite funny. "Ron has admirers???" Hermione thought to herself, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hermione, I really don't know why I like him. Anyway, why should you think I liked Harry? Well, I was just thinking of him as a friend." Nina asked.  
  
"Well, the way you two were acting some time ago . . . both of you not eating breakfast just because you couldn't talk to him . . . anybody would think that there was something going on . . . but to fall for Ron of all people, I really don't know what to say because," Hermione hesitated before continuing, "He's never serious and he's rather irritating sometimes. So, I was kind of shocked when you told me that you like him . . ." She took one look at Nina's face and added quickly, " I didn't mean to hurt you or anything, I was just saying how he behaved around me. I mean . . . he could be nicer to you . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Nina stared at her feet again.  
  
"I don't know . . . he is very nice to me . . ." suddenly Nina realized that she had told Hermione something that she never dreamed of telling anyone. "I . . .er . . .I . . ." she stuttered.  
  
"Is there a problem, Nina?" Hermione asked quickly.  
  
"Er . . . no . . . its just that . . . listen, you can't tell Harry or Ron about this. I mean, Ron will probably feel greatly insulted and I don't want him to stop being friends with me and as for Harry, sometimes I can't figure in what sense he thinks of me . . ." Nina stopped suddenly.  
  
"I think I know what you mean, Nina. He does act as if he likes you or something sometimes . . . but he doesn't want to admit it . . . well, don't worry anyway. I won't tell either of them if you don't want me to," Hermione went along with Nina's request.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron was lying quietly in his bed, not able to fall asleep. Nina's past was still tormenting him. He felt so sorry for her. She was really nice too. Not like Hermione who was forever arguing with him, acting like a know-it-all. Nina was very smart but she never showed off.  
  
"Wait a minute!" Ron cut short his train of thoughts. "Why am I thinking about her so much?" He questioned himself, realizing that he had not been able to sleep because he was deep in thought about her. "Wait! NO WAY. I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HER . . . or . . .do I? NOOOOO!!! I can't! I know that Harry probably likes her although he would never admit it and she probably likes Harry too! She can never like me anyway. No, no. This is not good. I have to stop this ridiculous brain of mine. I DO NOT have a crush on her . . . I must convince myself . . . if she ever finds out, she will never want to be friends again. Harry too. I DO NOT have a crush on her . . ." Ron was muttering softly to himself.  
  
"Not sleepy, Ron?" Harry asked sleepily.  
  
"Huh? Er . . . I was just about to fall asleep . . ."Ron replied rather hesitantly. " I have to get over her and I can do it!" he thought before drifting off into Slumberland.  
  
*** IN DUMBLEODRE'S OFFICE ***  
  
"Minerva, it is time."  
  
"But, Albus! You can't! Not now! The boy is too young. All of them are too young! Even Nina and her sister should not have known yet, but we had no choice. They were left without anyone in this world for them, except each other. We had to give them a family."  
  
"Minerva . . .this is not too early to let them know . . . this is exactly what happened with James, Sirius and Remus. We waited too long to start their training. 'Too young' was our excuse . . .that may have been one reason why the three of them were not sufficiently equipped with skill and wisdom when it came down to Voldemort. They had to learn the hard way . . . however, we will not make the same mistake twice. We will regret later if we don't tell them now. It is DEFINITELY time Minerva . . ."  
  
"Albus, I know that you know best, but I do hope that you are correct. If it is time, then we shall inform them tomorrow. But you do realize that training will take up most of their school time- their study time too?"  
  
"Yes Minerva, I do realize that. We can arrange that later. They can take special classes. But the most important thing right now is the fate of the people of the world. We have to do this Minerva, for the sake of the world . . . you understand don't you?"  
  
"Yes, Albus. I understand."  
  
"Then can I expect to see five students here in my office tomorrow morning right after breakfast?"  
  
"Nina and Natasha are needed too?"  
  
"Yes, they are Minerva."  
  
"I will send them here after breakfast then, Albus."  
  
"Glad to hear it. Now I expect you might want to get some sleep. Goodnight, I take my leave."  
  
**** **** ****  
  
What is going on with all the crushes? Nina likes Ron, Ron likes Nina, both are too afraid to tell, both think Harry likes Nina too . . . OHHHHHHHHH . . . what a confusion huh?  
  
Will they ever tell each other?  
  
Will Ron get over Nina?  
  
What are Dumbledore and Macgonagall discussing about?  
  
Who's the "them" that they are referring to? Is it Harry and his friends?  
  
What are they in for now . . .?  
  
Read on and find out. PLzPLzPLzPLzPLz R&R. Thanx sososososo much. 


	10. Nina's Secret PART I

Chapter 10: Nina's Secret (Part 1)  
  
Ron and Harry came down the staircase to the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly, Ron noticed Nina and Hermione coming from the girls' dormitories. Unknowingly, he started to blush.  
  
"Oh dear, she's up early too! I must not stare . . . anyway, why should I stare? I don't have a crush on her remember? Yes . . . that's it . . . I don't have a crush on her. I will only think of her as a friend. Now I WILL NOT blush again when I see her. I must look up and wave to her." Ron was thinking to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh no!" Nina thought as she spotted Ron coming down the staircase that led up to the boys' dormitories with Harry. "He's up early too! And he's with Harry . . . I hope it doesn't look obvious that I like him . . . Harry should not know . . . even he should not know . . .I must try and get over him, I know I must. It is the right thing to do. Well, I might as well start convincing myself now. I DO NOT have a crush on him and so I WILL NOT blush when I see him and I will now raise up my head and wave at both of them." Nina said to herself and looked up. Trying very hard to keep her feelings hidden, she waved.  
  
"Hi, guys!"  
  
"Hi, Nina, Hermione!" Ron said simultaneously.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione looked up and waved. She was thinking, "Nina sure does a good job, keeping her emotions in check." She decided not to say anything about it as Harry and Ron were approaching.  
  
"So, do you all want to go down for breakfast now or later?" she asked, as it was only 8 a.m. and as it was a Saturday, the students usually came late for breakfast.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry looked at his watch.  
  
  
  
"I think it would be better if we go now. Then after breakfast we can start on whatever we want to do today." He saw the others nod their approval and they went down together, waving at some of their friends in the common room as they went past.  
  
* * *  
  
Nina saw Harry, Ron and Hermione waving at their friends. She tried not to look at the people in the common room but she couldn't help noticing that they were all staring at her and she knew only too well why.  
  
She followed the others as they exited the common room and headed towards the Great Hall. They entered the Great Hall and walked past the other house tables. As they passed the Slytherin table . . .  
  
"Hey look guys!" Draco Malfoy shouted to the Slytherin table. "The Rotter's found himself a faithful little girlfriend . . . hey, Holland! Looking for some attention by hanging around with the Rotter?" The Slytherins roared with laughter.  
  
Nina stopped dead in her tracks. "Control girl . . .control . . ." she muttered under her breath.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry stopped and whipped around. "Watch that mouth of yours, Malfoy. It may land you someplace you rather not be . . ."  
  
"Are you threatening me, Potter?" Malfoy spat. The Slytherins had stopped laughing.  
  
"Well now that you mention it, maybe . . ." Harry walked off with Ron, Hermione and Nina towards a group of sniggering Gryffindors.  
  
*** IN DUMBLEODRE'S OFFICE ***  
  
"Minerva, I must leave immediately. This is urgent."  
  
"But, Albus, Mr. Potter and his friends?"  
  
"I will talk to them when I return. I will not be long. In the meantime, please keep me informed of whatever happens in Hogwarts. I fear the safety of this place once I am gone. Of course, I will try and maintain the protection, but you must understand that it will be very difficult to do. The protection will lessen. The students must be very careful. They must abide by the new rules that we put in. I trust that you will be able to manage while I am gone?"  
  
"Yes, yes of course, Albus."  
  
"Then I shall leave now. Goodbye."  
  
**** **** ****  
  
*** THAT NIGHT ***  
  
Harry got up from the Gryffindor table. He had just finished his dinner. All of a sudden, he saw Professor Macgonagall rushing towards him.  
  
"Ms. Holland!" she called to Nina. "Please come with me. The three of you might want to come along too." She signaled to Harry, Hermione and Ron. Confused, Harry stared. Ron nudged him and he started to walk after Nina, who was following Macgonagall.  
  
They climbed up the stairs and Harry was surprised to see them heading towards the hospital wing. Macgonagall entered.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, I have brought Nina." Harry heard her say. The four of them entered the hospital wing and saw a girl around their age lying on the bed, unconscious.  
  
* * *  
  
UH OH . . . now what? Who's the unconscious girl on the bed?  
  
Find out in Chapter 10:Nina's Secret (PART 2)!  
  
PLZ read and review..thanx a lot. 


	11. Nina's Secret PART II NOTE:STILL CHAPT...

Chapter 10: Nina's Secret (Part 2)  
  
Nina stared at the figure lying still on the bed. It took her brain a few seconds to absorb what was happening.  
  
"NATASHA!" Nina cried. "No! Not you too! Natasha, wake up! Please Nat! WAKE UP!" Nina felt someone grab her. She turned around to see Madam Pomfrey's gentle face.  
  
"There, there dearie . . . maybe we should leave her alone for now. Come over here . . ." she pried Nina, who was in hysterics, from her sister and gently guided her towards a bed a little further away. She then signaled for the other four, including Macgonagall to come over. Macgonagall started to talk and Nina stopped crying to listen.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is Ms. Holland's sister. I expect you all know that?" she asked Harry, Ron and Hermione. They nodded slowly. "She was found near the Forbidden Forest just before dinner. That would be at about 7.30 p.m. Why she was there nobody knows as she was found in the state you see her now. Obviously, she was attacked. By what or who, we don't know. Why was she attacked? We don't know that either. We have asked around. Nobody had seen her going there. Now, it was very clearly stated earlier in the year that nobody was to go out of the castle after sunset. Why she still went nobody knows. I have contacted Professor Dumbledore and he's said that he'll be here as soon as possible . . ."  
  
"WHAT?! Professor Dumbledore's not around?" Harry cut in. Macgonagall stared at him.  
  
"I am afraid not, Mr. Potter. He had urgent work to see to. Now I know this is a big shock to all of you, especially Ms. Holland, considering what she has already gone through . . ." Macgonagall hesitated. Nina did not look up. Macgonagall continued, "I think, you all better head up to your common room and take a rest. Ms. Holland, maybe you'd like to spend the night at the hospital wing? Madam Pomfrey will take good care of you."  
  
"No Professor. It's ok. I think I will be better if I don't stay here. I would like to stay with my sister but I am afraid that . . .er . . . I mean, I don't think I want to face the fact that she's been attacked all night . . ."  
  
"As you wish then." Macgonagall left and Harry, Ron and Hermione followed her out after taking one last look at Nina and Natasha. The three of them were devastated about what had happened. Hermione was close to tears, Ron kept tripping over his own feet, as he wasn't even concentrating on where he was walking and Harry just stared straight ahead like a zombie.  
  
* * *  
  
Nina took one look at her sister lying ever so still on the bed.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey . . . she . . . she isn't dead, is she?" Nina asked swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.  
  
"No, of course not dear. She's just unconscious. Now you go ahead to your common room and don't you worry about a thing."  
  
Nina nodded somewhat uncertainly and left the room. She headed straight for the Prefects' bathroom (She was a Prefect and so was Hermione). She knew she needed a bedtime bath to cool off.  
  
Nina entered the bathroom, and got ready for a nice bath. She got into the bathtub and turned on several taps. As the bathtub filled, she turned off the taps and lay in the water. Watching the ripples on the water sent her memory back to last year . . .  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
" Nina, listen to me! The Dark Lord is back and he will waste no time in seeking us out. This is very, very important Nina. The whole world's fate is now in your hands. Here, take this."  
  
"No, Aunt Janice! I can't! This is too much responsibility on me."  
  
"Nina please don't act ridiculous! Don't you want the people of the world to live in peace? Don't you want to accomplish what your parents strived to do? Listen carefully. There are very few people you can tell about your mission. The first two are Harry Potter and your sister Natasha. You must ask them to help you. However, you cannot tell your sister anything yet. You cannot tell her unless it's absolutely necessary. It's Harry Potter you must seek first. What you must do is to fuse your wand with his. Only then will you be able to work its magic. The reason why you can't tell Natasha yet is because Natasha is only your substitute. She is as powerful as you but you are the one who possess this. If you are in a situation where you cannot fuse your wand with Harry's, only then can Natasha take your place. You understand don't you?"  
  
"But . . .but . . .Harry Potter is so famous and I never talk to anyone of my own will, especially not someone so famous!"  
  
"Nina, will you stop giving me nonsensical excuses? There isn't time for all that. You have to do this . . . for the world. The other person who can help you is Dumbledore. You should not tell anybody about this except the people I mentioned. It is a rule and if you don't follow this rule, this piece of powerful magic cannot be used anymore. Now I shall teach you four spells. One is to fuse your wand with Harry's and another is to magically transport this to Harry in case it is your possession and you are in a situation where you cannot fuse your wand with his. The third spell, in case of critical situations, is to hide this such that only the person who hid it can retrieve it and the last spell, is to retrieve it. Using the hiding spell would also mean that it cannot be counted as in your possession anymore even though it would still belong to you. After I teach you these spells, you have to leave for your grandmother's place at once. Remember to hide this using the hiding spell until you are back at school or you will be in grave danger . . ."  
  
*** BACK TO PRESENT ***  
  
Nina snapped out of her daydream and realized that she was still in the bath. However, now she knew what to do. It was the only thing to do. It was the only thing she could do now . . . before anyone else got hurt. But first . . . she needed to ask . . .  
  
Nina got out, dried herself and dressed at double speed. She raced to her dormitory ignoring stares from her fellow schoolmates. Relieved to find it empty, she unlocked her trunk and took out a shiny crystal ball from its depths. Nina stared into the swirling mist inside the ball and spoke softly to it.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, do you hear me?" Professor Dumbledore's face appeared in the crystal ball.  
  
"Yes, Nina. Do you need my help? How is your sister?"  
  
"Professor, I do need your help. I have to do it. I have to hide it. Natasha is still unconscious from the attack and I don't want anyone else I know to get hurt just because it is in my possession."  
  
"I understand, Nina. However, I don't have a say in this. It is entirely up to you. I do not know a thing about it. Let me just tell you one thing. I understand your concern for those around you and I trust you enough to know that every decision you take has a good reason behind it. Do what your instincts tell you. Good luck."  
  
"Thank you, Professor. I . . . hope I will live up to that trust." With that, she packed up the crystal ball and took out a silvery coat. Then she locked her trunk securely and as she put on the coat, she disappeared from sight. Nina crept off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room just as all the Gryffindors came up to bed.  
  
Nina stood in front of the empty common room's fireplace. She pointed her want at it and whispered, "Revealashio Ixm!" The fireplace disappeared into the wall and there was a small opening there, leading to a tunnel that was brightly lit by an object that lay on a tall platform at the end of it. Nina stepped into the tunnel and the fireplace closed the opening once more.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
What is this mysterious object that Nina possesses?  
  
What can this object do? What is it going to be used for?  
  
Will Natasha be okay? What attacked her? Or is it who?  
  
Read on and find out!  
  
A/N: Wow . . . so that is Nina's past . . .the fate of the WHOLE WORLD is in her hands. I hope this chapter cleared up a few mysteries and . . . created a few more too . . . hehe! PLZ READ AND REVIEW! Thanx a whole lot.  
  
-Nutti=) 


	12. For Better or for Worse?

A/N: Hello PPL! I noe I am updating after ages.yea? *ducks to avoid sledge hammers thrown* SORRY SORRY . . . was extremely busy what with all the hw we get . . .anyway, I shall not delay ur reading this chapter any longer! So here's presenting, CHAPTER 11! *finally* Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 11: For Better or for Worse?  
  
Hermione lay still in bed, thinking about the events that had taken place in the past few days. Natasha was still unconscious . . . speaking of Natasha . . .  
  
"Nina?" Hermione whispered through the darkness. "Nina, are you asleep yet?" No reply. "Nina!" Hermione called again. She wrenched the hangings apart and stared through the darkness at the bed beside her. The bed was still made.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron rolled over on his back." Why Nina?" he thought. "Why her? She wouldn't harm anyone . . . why is all this happening to her?"  
  
He whispered to the figure on the bed beside his bed. "Harry! Are you awake?"  
  
Grunt.  
  
"Forget it," he thought . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"What??" Hermione thought. "She didn't come to bed and I didn't even notice? Where could she be? Should I tell Harry and Ron about this? Oh no . . . why didn't I keep a lookout for her?" Hermione moaned inwardly. After the attacks on Natasha, the whole of Gryffindor house had been extremely jittery. Nina had pleaded with Macgonagall to keep it from the rest of the school and Macgonagall had given in to her pleas. However, she had insisted on explaining it to everyone from Gryffindor house as it concerned them directly. Hermione had promised herself that she would watch out for Nina all the time. She had let herself down. Hermione stepped out of bed. She had made one mistake . . . she wasn't going to make anymore. She was going straight to Macgonagall. Just then, the door of the dormitory swung open.  
  
* * *  
  
Nina entered the dormitory and saw Hermione standing in the middle of the dormitory like a statue.  
  
"Hermione! Haven't you slept?" Nina asked. She knew what was coming and she quickly thought of something to say . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Where have you been, Nina?" Hermione asked, then hesitated. She did not want to sound too accusing. Nina did not seem to take it as an accusation. She merely gave a half smile and said calmly, "I had been to see Dumbledore about my relatives and my sister. He was just sorting out odds and ends . . ."  
  
"Like?" Hermione questioned before she could stop herself. Nina thought for a split second before she whispered, "Like where I am going to live now?"  
  
Hermione immediately regretted asking that question. She nodded and said, "So Dumbledore's back, huh? Anyway, we better get to bed before we wake the rest." However, as Hermione got into bed, she thought she saw Nina shove something silvery and shimmering into her trunk. "An invisibility cloak?" she thought to herself but was too sleepy to bring it up.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry woke up and saw that it was barely dawn. He sat up and wondered what had woken him up when he saw Hedwig clicking her beak impatiently. He grabbed his glasses and took the note from her. It was from Sirius.  
  
"Ron!" he called. "Ron, Sirius has sent a note!" Ron clambered over, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Harry, can't you read it to me later?"  
  
"Listen to this." Harry said, ignoring Ron's remarks.  
  
"Dear Harry, Ron and Hermione,  
  
How are you all? I heard about Natasha. Actually Harry, I don't know if you figured out, but Nina and Natasha were the two girls I was talking about in my last letter. I do hope they are both okay. I was there at the scene, comforting the two of them. They were in hysterics. I don't know whether Dumbledore has told you all yet . . . I think I will just leave it to him to tell you. Ok, I have to stop here but I will be in touch soon . . . probably sooner than you think! Love, Sirius."  
  
Harry finished reading and looked at Ron. "What does he mean by 'I will just leave it to him to tell you.' Why should Dumbledore tell us that Nina and Natasha were in hysterics? And why is he saying that he's going to be in touch sooner than we think? What is he trying to do by dropping hints like this?" Harry said in exasperation. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the letter again. "It doesn't make any sense . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione rushed into the potions classroom seconds before the bell went. She scooted to where Harry was sitting, dropped a piece of folded parchment on his desk, whispered, "Put it in your pocket, Snape's coming!" and just managed to get to her seat and sit down when Snape came in, his greasy hair covering his face. He marched to his desk and looked around the class. His eyes fell on Harry and he stared at Harry with a look of extreme loathing on his face.  
  
"Potter! Sit in front of my desk with Mr. Malfoy NOW!" he barked. Hermione saw Harry scowl, but she knew that he did not dare disobey Snape. She watched helplessly as he obediently moved his belongings to the desk beside Malfoy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Now," Snape continued, smiling unpleasantly. "This will be your seating arrangement for as long as you have me as your potions teacher." Harry stared at Snape. What did he think he was playing at? A few seats behind, he heard Ron exclaim. Snape smiled his unpleasant smile at Ron.  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Weasley?" Ron just glared. "I didn't think u would find any problem." Snape continued, still smiling. "Page 200 of your books, NOW!" he barked suddenly, making the class jump. Harry opened his book at page 200 and was waiting for further instructions when he heard Malfoy say, "So, you think that I don't know that you have been selected?"  
  
"What exactly," Harry asked, "Is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You don't know yet Potter? My, my, my . . . I am surprised. I never thought Dumbledore would be so slow in informing you . . .actually, pretty interesting that Weasel and the Mudblood got chosen too isn't it?"  
  
"Malfoy, if you don't want to tell me, just shut up!" Harry said in a low voice. Malfoy clamped his mouth shut, but wore an extremely satisfied expression on his face.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron and Harry were walking back to the Gryffindor common room after dinner. Harry was reading out Hermione's note in a whisper to Ron. As he finished, Ron looked up. "But Harry, why should she lie? It is true that Dumbledore has to arrange a place for her to live now . . ."  
  
Harry interrupted, "Then how about the invisibility cloak?"  
  
Ron immediately replied, "Look, it was late at night. Filch would probably have skinned her if he had seen her wandering around at night . . . she would need an invisibility cloak to get to Dumbledore's office . . . what's more, it might not have even been an invisibility cloak! Hermione was probably too sleepy to even have noticed properly . . ." They had reached the common room.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry stared at Ron. He was shocked at Ron's reaction. Why was he supporting Nina so much? Or was he? Unless . . .  
  
Harry was visited by a strange but funny idea. Harry couldn't believe it, but it was the only explanation. Harry held back a snigger and scooted in through the portrait hole. He looked around and noticed Hermione and Nina sitting in a corner, giggling over something. "Girls . . ." he thought, with a dismal shake of his head. Instinctively, he looked at Ron. He was staring in the direction of . . .  
  
* * *  
  
"Nina!" Ron called. "Hermione!" The whole common room looked up to see who was calling and Ron went just a little red. Maybe he should have been a little not so loud . . .He noticed Hermione waving and waved back. He turned to his side to look at Harry, but Harry was lost in thought. "Oh well . . ." he thought to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Nina was looked at Hermione. It was amazing how they had become such good friends. She was just going to say how cute Ron was when he turned red, when she noticed Neville beckoning to the both of them. She raised an eyebrow at Hermione and got up. They walked towards him and saw Harry and Ron heading in their direction too.  
  
As they got to Neville, he whispered in his usual stammer, "Macgonagall just told me that she wants to see all four of you. Immediately. She seemed very stern, Harry . . . dunno what it's all about . . ." Nina looked at the three people standing around her. Here it comes, she thought. As they headed towards the portrait hole, she murmured to herself, "They have no clue what they are heading into . . ." She stepped through and just managed to catch a glimpse of Neville looking very ashen- faced, before the portrait closed over the entrance again.  
  
What is going to happen to Harry and co.?  
  
If Nina was not talking to Prof. Dumbledore, where was she that night? (you should know this . . .)  
  
How is Harry going to survive potions from now on?  
  
Will Ron find out that Harry is aware of his crush on Nina?  
  
Find out in future chapters!  
  
A/N: Soooo, how was it? I noe there wasn't much action in this chapter.a few mysteries, yea? I'm getting towards the end of my story.there are only about 4-5 chapters left.Pls do R&R, I will be very grateful! THANKS!! Cheerz, nutti((( 


	13. Order of the Phoenix

Chapter 12: Order of the Phoenix  
  
***IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE***  
  
Hermione was staring at Dumbledore and Macgonagall. Her brain was screaming at her, "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I AM IN A DREAM!" She pinched herself hard and it hurt, so that completely ruled out the possibility of this being a dream. Order of the Phoenix? Her? She shook her head for the millionth time and stared with her mouth open in amazement.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry cast a half-glance at Ron and saw a blank expression on his face. He realised that he was not the only ignorant one around. One look at Nina and Hermione had told him that they obviously knew what was going on, for Nina had just nodded and Hermione's jaw had dropped open. He looked at Dumbledore with a questioning look and just managed to catch a small smile behind all that seriousness. Dumbledore began.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization, ceaselessly battling against Voldemort (Ron flinched). It consists of a hundred or so witches and wizards, who are among the most powerful ones around. Young witches and wizards, not unlike yourselves, whom we identify, will be taken in to train. You will train till you are equipped enough to face Voldemort. This may take years. Now, you will find out more as you go along. Let me inform you of the schedule and you responsibilities . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Nina listened to Dumbledore explain about the Order of the Phoenix to Harry and Ron. "Talk about ignorant . . ." she thought. Of course, she knew that she had been selected long ago, ever since her relatives were . . .she swallowed the huge lump in her throat. She did not want to think about it. She knew that Hermione, Harry and Ron were selected too. However, Dumbledore had forbid her from telling them anything, so she had zipped up. She could not see why Dumbledore had wanted her here, if all he was going to do was announce the news of their selection . . .well, she would just have to wait and see.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron was staring at Dumbledore in utmost amazement. He could not believe what he was hearing. How could he, Ronald Weasley, be selected for something obviously so honourable and important? He listened to Dumbledore explain the schedule.  
  
"You will be informed," Dumbledore said, "Of the timings of meetings. It will mostly be in the evenings, after dinner. You are to be present at all meetings unless you have a proper reason. Training sessions will also be after lessons. There will be a meeting tomorrow and I expect all of you to be present. You will be informed about the time and venue tomorrow. Now I must ask all of you to get enough rest and pay full attention in class, as being part of the Order of the Phoenix does not mean that you are excused from your O.W.Ls."  
  
Ron scowled deeply.  
  
"But," Dumbledore continued with a twinkle in his eye, "You will be excused from homework on training days." He looked around, solemn all of a sudden. "I do hope you all realise that this is a lot of responsibility, as I have high hopes for all of you." He paused for a moment. "Alright then, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Minerva. I expect you will want to get some sleep now. Harry, Nina, stay. I need to have a word with the two of you." Dumbledore showed Hermione, Ron and Macgonagall to the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry stared at Dumbledore. What was it that he wanted to say? Why couldn't Hermione and Ron know about it? He waited for Dumbledore to start. Dumbledore, however, did not seem to be in any sort of hurry. He stared at Nina. She seemed to know what Dumbledore wanted . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Nina looked at Dumbledore. She knew what he wanted to talk about. And he probably knew that she had not told Harry about it yet. She braced herself for the stream of questions. It didn't come. Dumbledore merely stared at her. She suddenly realised that Dumbledore expected her to know what he wanted. He wanted her to start talking. She looked at him for help, but he merely nodded. "Go on, Nina."  
  
Nina turned to Harry and started, slow and stammering. "I . . . Harry, you see . . . there is something I have to tell you. This . . . is very important . . . and I . . . I was supposed to tell you long ago, but, well . . ." she hesitated. She couldn't tell him that she did not dare to talk to him before! "Well, I am telling you now," she said, not having found a believable excuse.  
  
"You see, I cannot tell this to anyone except you, my sister and of course, Professor Dumbledore. That is why I did not tell you this earlier, when I was talking about my past. Because I cannot tell Hermione and Ron about this. Harry, the thing now is . . ." she paused. "The whole world's fate is in our hands."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione started walking away from Dumbledore's office, dragging Ron along as he had insisted on listening in through the door. "What is it that Dumbledore wants to tell Harry and Nina that we cannot hear?" he had moaned to Hermione. So, Hermione had had no choice but to firmly drag him away. In actual fact, she herself had been wondering about what Dumbledore had wanted to tell them. She was just too polite to eavesdrop.  
  
Hermione turned behind to look at Ron. He was still mumbling to himself.  
  
"Oh, Ron, drop it will you?"  
  
"Just leave me alone, mione"  
  
"Fine!" she snapped and turned away. If that's what he wanted, that's what he was going to get. She marched off towards the common room without one look back. She reached the portrait, gave the password, and slipped in quietly. It was not all that late yet and there were still some seventh years sitting in the common room, trying to finish their homework. They were so engrossed that they did not even notice her come in. She tiptoed past them and quietly went to her dormitory. She was still deep in thought about what had happened that evening as she got ready for bed. The Order of the Phoenix . . . her parents were going to be so proud of her . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Harry walked to the common room with Nina. They weren't talking. They couldn't. Harry's brain was struggling to absorb everything that he had heard that evening. First the Order of the Phoenix, and then this. The whole world's fate was in his hands. Harry was not a normal fifteen-year- old and he was used to surprises in the wizarding world, but this was overdoing it. Which fifteen-year-old would be able to handle such an immense responsibility? He looked at Nina. To tell the truth, he thought, she was handling it fine . . . and she was going through much more than he was at that very moment. Maybe he had something to learn from her . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Ron walked up to bed, dragging his feet up the stairs slowly. He was tired and he didn't feel like waiting for Harry as it would mean facing Nina. The Order of the Phoenix . . . what were his Mum and Dad going to say? And then a thought struck him. His father . . . was he part of the Order of the Phoenix? Ron suddenly couldn't wait for tomorrow. The first meeting, he thought. He felt so important . . .  
  
* * *  
  
The next day finally dawned on Hogwarts. Nina sprang out of bed. Her first Order of the Phoenix (OOTP) meeting. She couldn't wait. She knew her parents had been part of the OOTP. Now she felt like she was taking their place. She and Natasha. If only her parents could see her now . . .  
  
Nina shook herself, dressed and went down for breakfast. She had to have a good meal to be able to concentrate in class. She started to chat with Hermione who had just arrived while helping herself to pancakes and maple syrup.  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, Harry, Hermione, Nina and Ron made their way to Dumbledore's office right after dinner. Dumbledore was waiting for them. He ushered them into his office and cast his wand around. He uttered a spell, which they could not quite hear, and all of a sudden, they were sitting in a room full of paintings of ancient witches and wizards who were pointing at the four youngsters and whispering excitedly. There were no others in the room except themselves and judging by a good look around, the four newcomers guessed the room could hold more than a hundred and fifty people. They turned to Dumbledore in awe.  
  
"This room is where meetings for the Order of the Phoenix will be held." Dumbledore explained. "The only way to get here is by a spell only known to members of the Order of the Phoenix. Now, you will not be told of the spell yet, as you are still trainees. Once you are a certified member, you will know the spell. So until then, the only way for all of you to get here is to let me transport you here." He smiled. "Now I suggest that you wait here, in the front. The others should be arriving any moment."  
  
* * *  
  
Ron looked around him, struck by the size of the room. Wherever this place was, it definitely wasn't in Hogwarts. There was no way a room of this size could be concealed in Hogwarts. Plus, there was no such room indicated on Harry's map- The Marauder's Map. He turned to Harry to say something, but was cut short by the eighty or so witches and wizards, of all shapes and sizes, appearing in the room. His mouth dropped open. Here and there he spotted a familiar face waving to him but was too shocked to wave back.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione was staring in awe. She spotted familiar faces waving and waved back. There was Mad-Eye Moody, Professor Lupin, Mr. Weasley (Ron's dad) and that, she blinked to make sure, that was definitely Sirius. He looked completely different from what she remembered of him. He was more clean- shaven now, and looked much younger. She watched as Snape sulked past and felt a pang of satisfaction. "You can't avoid the fact that Harry is a powerful wizard now . . . treat him 'like any other student' will you? He'll show you . . ." she thought to herself.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore stepped up to the small platform at the front of the room (Or was it a dungeon? There were no windows at all . . .) and began to speak.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry listened as Dumbledore started to speak. He did not want to miss a word of it. He was so excited about everything that was going on, even though he did not know why. However, now he understood why Sirius had said that they would be seeing each other soon. He cast a glance at his godfather and felt reassured. Yes, Sirius had always been there, just as he had promised. Dumbledore began.  
  
"We meet again, fellow witches and wizards. Today, we have four youngsters with us. They have been identified by all of you here and will start their training very soon. I introduce Mr. Harry Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Nina Holland and Mr. Ronald Weasley."  
  
There was a huge applause. The sound bounced off the walls and the ceiling and rang loudly in Harry's ears. He smiled broadly and noticed that the other three were doing the same. Obviously, they all felt the same- honoured and important.  
  
*** CHANGE OF SETTING***  
  
In a faraway forest, hidden from the rest of the world, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were standing in the middle of a circle of hooded figures. A cold voice spoke from the nearest one as it moved into the middle of the circle. The three youngsters took a step back.  
  
"My dear Death Eaters, the time has come to introduce to you the new members of our family. Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and of course, Draco Malfoy."  
  
There was no applause, no cheers, in fact, no response at all. A chill wind picked up and the three in the middle shivered. The cold voice spoke again.  
  
"They will start their training very soon. And hopefully, they will be ready to work for me . . . soon, yes very soon . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Draco Malfoy was scared. Yes, for the first time in his life, he was frightened beyond his wits. And that cold voice was only frightening him more. He tried to block it out but it was boring into him. He was chilled to the bone, even though the wind had died down ages ago. Was this how it felt to work for the Dark Lord? Was this all? Was this what he had longed to do, for all these years? If it was, then he was sure that he had made a big mistake, for he did not like it all. He hated it. That cold voice was freezing his soul, he could feel it . . .  
  
For once, Draco Malfoy could not wait to get back to Hogwarts.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry has finally found out Nina's secret. And now it's his secret too. How is he going to handle the pressure?  
  
The first OOTP meeting went well for our heroes . . . would it continue that way?  
  
And how about the Death Eaters? How will Malfoy handle his situation now?  
  
Find out in coming chapters!  
  
A/N: Hallo all of you! A BEEG THANX to everyone who reviewed . . . U GUYS ROCK!! Anyway, hope u all enjoyed that chapter . . . the next one might take a little time, very sorry, I will put it up soon, I promise! Thanx again for reading my story! PLS leave me a review, so that I can know the standard of my writing . . . THANX A LOT!! :) 


End file.
